Havoc's neighbor, Depression
by Knights of Silence
Summary: "I forgot, how did it begin again?" The sound of a click, and heavy sigh, and screams of hate. AU
1. One eye blind

_Havoc's neighbor, Depression_

_Epilogue: One eye blind_

The brown haired boy looked at his watch as he raced down the street. His breath weezed out with each huff he took, weaving his way through the crowded streets. He passed many tall buildings, sun glistening off the oversized windows of each. Faces unfamiliar to him looked at his, harsh words of anger thrown at him as he pushed his way passed. In both their, and his, rush neither had time to care for what the other had to say or think.

His rushed actions came to a stop in front of an old building. This building he had once called home. His mouth opened in a gasp for air. Sweat glided down his forehead into his eyes. He cealred his brown eyes with the black gloves he always wore. Memories of better times sparked as he looked up at the tattered building.

What once was a nice, comforting, apartment now stood in shambles. Windows all but broken, glass both in and out. The small greenery in the barely there front yard, now yellowed and dying under the summer sun. The wooden door looked ready to fall off it's rusted hinges, hanging by a bare thread of metal that connected the two.

Syaoran shook his head, brown hair flying left then right. It was so different than when he had lived there, not so long ago. _Second floor, seventh door to the left. Second floor-_ He reminded himself over and over in his head.

Even in a place like this, the news must have reached him. He has to have heard.

_Seventh door to the left._

The insides were dusty, abandoned. Even long strides against the now empty floor took moments to long to reach the stairs. Light streamed in through broken windows, shining off the dulled title floor. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in months, even years.

_It was just two years. That's all I was gone for. So why?_

Another long stride as he took two steps at a time. The stairway creaked in complaint at the sudden unexpected use. His shoes leaving trails in the dust.

His one good eye caught the signs of vandalism against the once white walls. Nobody was here to care about an old building. No one cared to call it home anymore. Except for him. He was still here...

_Second floor, seventh door to the left._

Doors on the first floor rotted away. Apartments bare, dirty, unloved. Most likely left in a hurry at the news of war. Even so that was only a month ago. This place felt as if it had fallen apart days after he left.

Rounding up the second staircase, he let the name slide from his burning throat. "Fai?"

Nothing but the creaks of stairs beneath him answered his call. Brown eyes dart behind him hoping that any unexpected visitors, much like him, would be coming.

_Second floor-_

He counted as he passed each door, stopping only once at the sixth door to the left smiling at fond memories. That was his home. Now it lay in ruin, like the rest of the build and soon the town. Through the busted window at the end of the hall, he could see the sky light up in red. Heat radiated from the north as flames danced up trying to reach the sun's rays.

_Seventh door._

He came to a halt at the only room that's door had yet to rot away and fall from it's post. He had come to love standing out side of this door. He had done so for years' waiting for an invitation that was never needed. This place, it was his second home. With a face inside that brightened his world.

"Fai." Syaoran called opening the door.

Dust assaulted him, flying everywhere as he shoved the wood back. This place was the only one left furnished, though it was only a little. Pictures hung from the wall, creating a homey feeling.

But hallway opened to living room where the couch stood. Blonde hair hung over the arm, and blue eyes watched, through an open window, the havoc that was beginning to slowly spread through their quiet calm little town. People running, hoping to escape the chaos that ensued.

"We're all so blind."

Syaoran looked up as blonde shifted and the male's upper body came into view. "So you did stay."

"I told you I would."

"I'm here now. Come with me, let's leave together." Syaoran stepped forward to he blonde. His hand held out.

"No, I have to wait for Ashura." Fai slowly, tiredly, shook his head. He didn't look back to meet the brown eyes that filled with concern.

"But..." Syaoran looked away. "You know he's dead."

"Do you think we can get away? Those people... they might as well be on our door step. There's no where to run."

Syaoran sighed, knowing Fai was right. If he had wanted to run away, he wouldn't have come back for the blonde. Walking around the couch, he took his normal seat, just right of Fai, and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I wonder how this will end."

"It isn't about the end. It's about the beginning. While we still have our lives, we should think about that." Fai's cold blue eyes watched the window. People scurrying away. Some not fast enough, other's tripping over the bumpy road.

"Hmm, I didn't like you much in the beginning. I didn't like this place either." Syaoran's eyes shut to the sound of rushed footsteps and the creaking of the boarded stairs.

People spoke in a tongue they didn't understand, shouting behind them.

Fai leaned into the brown hair that trickled his neck. "I forgot, how did it begin again?"

The sound of a click, and heavy sigh, and screams of hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... everyone who made it to the bottom,<strong>

**Yes you read right, this is the epilogue**

**I'm doing something I haven't seen**

**A story in reverse.**

**Anyways, if you hang around **

**You can see how this started**

**If not. Meh your choice.**

**Anywho- please review.**

**Even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer- Nichts.**


	2. Two years of fear

**_Thank you for the reviews and follows. _**

**_Now that I think about it, this was a strange idea._**

**_Hmm, oh well,_**

**_Thank you for the support._**

**_It will only have four chapters._**

**_Also sorry for the short-ish chapter._**

**_Disclaimer-Nada._**

_Havoc's neighbor, Depression_

_Two years of fear_

Syaoran had long since moved away. He lived on the outskirts of town in a nice white house. His father tended to the large garden, he offended use to take his mind off of things. Everyday following the same routine.

A mind numbing two years had passed since his promise to Fai. Now being nineteen, he planned to keep it. But he couldn't leave his father. Especially when each night how father still cried himself to sleep. It only made Syaoran feel worse inside. He wasn't good enough for his father. His father, after two years, still ignored him. He still mourned Tsubasa. He didn't see how much he hurt his remaining son.

So the brown haired teen sat eating his cereal, as he did everyday, planning on how to leave when he turned on the news. He remembered fun times when he use to tease his older brother about watching it, but now it was such a habit to have it on, he did it himself.

When he flipped it over to the right channel he saw the news reporter in a frenzied panic. Her deep red eyes wide with fear, black hair blowing in the wind.

"Keep the cameras rolling Watanuki." She yelled over the crowds hollers.

"Yukō, you need to leave now." He yelled. "We have to go."

"It is my job to inform them. Point the camera at me." She straightened herself. "Hello, Yukō here reporting from the negotiation center. Tragedy has fallen upon us today. We have received word the the negotiations have failed due to the sudden death of one Ashura Flowright."

"Yuuko, now we have to leave." Her camera guy pestered her. But he camera angled to the right showing the crowd breaking free from the restraints that once held them back.

"Don't you dare." She yelled at him. "We do not leave until the job is finished. If you are so worried continue rolling so we can leave."

"But-."

"No buts." She roared. "With the failed attempts at negotiations, we have confirmed the reports of war. Find shelter immediately."

With that the camera feed cut off. Syaoran's brown eyes widened.

"Dad!" He yelled leftwing his spoon full of milk and soggy flakes fall to the floor. He shoved his chair back as he stood. "Dad."

Making his way out in a hurry to the garden, he tripped over the stairs. He landed on his gloved palms and knees. His father worked away towing the land. His father's glass covered eyes looked at him with great confusion as his stumbled his way to him.

"Dad we have to leave." He said hastily.

"Oh, can't it wait until after I finish towing?" He smiled.

"No."

His father's dazed eyes looked off to the sun. "Then maybe we can just wait till Tsubasa comes home. Yes. Wait to ask until he gets here."

"Dad, please, for once look at me. Tsubasa isn't coming home."

"Of course he is." His father laughed. "You know the walk to the library is very far. It takes some time, I'd imagine."

"But dad!" His words didn't get through. His father turned back to towing the yard. "Fine, if you want to die, so be it! But before I die, I have a promise to keep."

Fujitaka didn't even notice, he had already gone back into his own little world. He worked away under the summer sun, but today was a brisk day. Surely after a while he would grow to need a coat or something. He would notice then. Or, at least, that's what Syaoran thought as he left. He forced himself t think that so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving his dad. But his father surely hadn't felt guilty about ignoring him.

He had a promise to keep. He had to find Fai.

From his house to the old apartment building, he would be lucky if he had it on time. Now that he thought about it, the little city was right on the boarder of where the war would break out. They would be the first ones attacked. That was probably the reason Tsubasa was so paranoided about having the news on.

It took him a while to see anyone coming his way, but with his luck, the first one he saw he recognized.

"Hey kid." The ruff voice called out. He didn't seem panicked, he seemed somewhat relaxed. The brunette came to a halt, as did the other.

"Hello." He managed politely.

"You're going back? To the city that is."

The brunette nodded.

"It's suicide. They've already begun."

"I don't care. I promised I'd meet Fai."

Kurogane's voice was genuinely sincere. "I hope you make it in time. But I don't think we'll meet again."

Syaoran nodded knowingly. He already knew it was a suicidal act. Fai mad a promise to wait for Ashura there. For someone who could never show up. All the brown haired teen could do was fulfill his promise to the blonde.

"Goodbye, Kurogane." He started to run again.

"See you in another life kid." Kurogane whispered back, fully Boeing what Syaoran had in store. He looked at his hands. The one day he had been with Fai and not hurt him, and yet he couldn't get his to leave a simple house for his life. Maybe the kid would have better luck. But probably not. He threw one last glance back at the teen before starting his walk again. "Good luck."

Those words never reached Syaoran. His mind was purely set on Fai. Forgetting his father who didn't care for him, his brother who left his father broken. He continued on, making his way to the city.


	3. Three promises made

**_Anyone ready for the third chapter yet?_**

**_Was the ending good enough or _**

**_should I add a little to the first chapter?_**

**_Disclaimer- Nope._**

**_Don't forget to review please._**

_Havoc's neighbor, Depression_

_Three promises made_

Two years of friendship. Two years of fighting, vases being crashed, voices echoing through the halls. Screams of hatred, questions why, tears of sadness. Worst of all loneliness.

But Syaoran wasn't there for most of the tears, even when he tried to be a good friend, Fai often put up a fake front. His smiles were so plastic, but the brunette couldn't always tell which were real and which were not.

The only one who could was the one who caused him to cry. And the one who did that to him made Syaoran see red. Every time Fai shout those words, he saw the black haired man leaving with scowl. He would wait until Kurogane was half way down the stairs before he would rush over to the blonde's house.

But this time was different than other times. Syaoran didn't feel like waiting to comfort his friend. At the first crash of a lamp. The sound shook violently through the silence. Luckily Fujitaka was at the doctors with Tsubasa, whom hadn't been feeling well for the last week or so.

But right now, he didn't care about his brother, he cared about his friend who needed him. He could care about him later.

Before Fai's door even opened Syaoran stood in front waiting for the other to storm out like he always did. As the door can inward, and red eyes met brown.

"Move kid." Kurogane scowled at him.

Syaoran ignored him, trying to shove past him. But the twenty-one years old pushed him back. "I said move. I didn't mean that way."

"Well, you could move out of my way." Kurogane frowned even more.

"Kurogane." Fai's voice came from the couch. "Leave him alone."

The black haired man looked back at him. "Is this the reason?"

"No." Fai sighed. "The only time I hear your voice is when it's echoing off my walls."

Kurogane shoved passed the fourteen year old shouting as he left, this time for good. "Have fun with you're new little fuck! Don't come crying back to me."

Syaoran watched as he rounded his way down the stairs again. His brown eyes drifted back into the apartment. Just like every time Kurogane left, Fai lay on the couch, blonde hair hanging over the side. This time he didn't bother to sit up. Much like Syaoran didn't wait for an invitation to be let in. Sometimes, during those past two years, he would wait hours to hear Fai's voice, even whisper out, to come in.

Walking to the other side of the leather couch, Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight. He had always known, somewhere deep down, that Kurogane was Fai's boyfriend. That even his tiny crush on Fai would never be heard.

But even with all the fighting they did, he didn't now how bad things were. There Fai lay, shirt undone, bruises apparent on his snowy white skin. Body battered and mangled. The brunette had often wondered why, after the black haired man left, Fai never got up to do anything. Why he always forced Syaoran to do stuff for him. If this is what happened ever time, it was no wonder why he didn't want to move. All those smashed vases and lamps, they were only the ones that missed after all the punches.

Fai flashed him a wide grin. "Want to play a video game? You now how to set it up."

Syaoran shook his head, waiting Fai to move his legs, before taking his place next to the blonde. "Fai."

"Yes." His grin was fake.

"Promise me we'll always be friends."

"Hmm, what makes you think we won't? Was it Kuro-rin?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry about him, he won't come here unless, I call him." Fai's blue eyes looked out towards the window at the blue sky, heavy gray clouds in the distance. "And I won't."

A brown eyes looked sideways at him. "Is there anyhng I can do for you?"

Fai shook his head. "I could just use a little company."

Those seven words had started a friendship two years before.

* * *

><p>Fai was true to his word. He never called the dark haired man, and he never showed up. The halls no longer echoed in screams of hatred. Even the elderly couples that lived by the stairs thanked Syaoran for his work, though it wasn't him. There were no more shattered vases. Fai's life was quiet, while Syaoran still argued with his brother everyday.<p>

It was peaceful. Nothing happened and days went by one after another spent the same as each day before. Day playing games, seeing his smile. They all faded away with a small cough soon after the fourth years anniversary of their arrival.

Tsubasa studied his chemistry notes at the island counter, glass of orange juice in his left hand. He sipped it gingerly, Syaoran looked over at him.

"Chemistry, while watching the news, how boring can you be?" He teased lightly.

"That negotiator I told you about, he lives around here. Apparently he requested to come home for just awhile. He's already been sent, but ever you fears war will break out while he's away." Tsubasa rambled on.

"Why don't they just force him to stay then?"

"He told the interviewer that he hadn't seen his son in four years. I think it's a good reason to want to go home."

Syaoran tapped his finger against the counter. "I wonder if he's Fai's dad. I mean, we've never met him."

Tsubasa gave him a sideways glance. "I find it strange that dad let's you hang out with a twenty-three year old. I mean, I know we're neighbors and all, but you should have friends that aren't seven years older than you."

"The last time I did, you guys made me move away as she lay dying." He grumbled.

Tsubasa signed, pinching the bridge of his nose, in frustration. "I though we were over this."

"Hardly." The younger of the two scoffed.

Tsubasa slammed his hands down on the counter as their father exited his room. He announced. "I'm going to the library."

"Tsubasa." Fujitaka gave a concerned smile. "Many tomorrow, today we will be entertaining."

"Who?" Syaoran asked.

"Didn't you hear? Fai's father is coming home, so I've invited them to dinner."

"Count me out." Tsubasa snarled. "I'll stay In my room."

"Tsu-"

"It's fine." He said. "I just don't like that blonde very much?"

That night Tsubasa didn't come out of his room. He mumbled something as Syaoran answered the door. But the younger one had no interests in listening to his brother complain about his friend. According to his perfect brother, all of the friends he made were the wrong ones.

He pulled the door in, to met the older man's golden eyes. He was much taller than he imagined him to be. And his looks were nothing like Fai's, with his hair being short and blonde. His father's was, long and black, pulled back into a neat ponytail fr the evening.

"Hello." Syaoran managed.

"Hello, young boy." He gave a gentle smile as the brown haired boy led him to the table, Fai following closely on his heels.

Dinner was... unusual. Their fathers made small talk, while Fai and Syaoran had a silent conversion. Until finally Fujitaka broke the silence. "Syao, would you mind checking on Tsubasa? I know he's studying hard, but I still worry."

"Sure." He excused himself.

His brother had turned in his chair facing the door by the time he made it there. When he pushed the door in, Tsubasa's voice trailed out in an exasperated sigh. "Having fun?"

"It would have been better I'd you joined us."

"Nah, I'm good." He turned back to his books.

With a growl, Syaoran turned around and made his way back to the table.

Fai was frowning by he time he had made it back.

"So who is Tsubasa?" Ashura smiled.

"Oh, he's Syaoran's older brother."

"Really, how much older?"

Fujitaka smiled happily. "Oh, by just a few seconds."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."Syaoran mumbled sitting back down.

"It's been a while since this town a seen twins. We've had a lot of bad luck with them here."

"Dad." Fai gasped.

"I'm sorry Fai. I know you don't like to talk about it. We all wish that Yuui was still here."

Fai looked away, down at the floor. "Dad..."

"Yuui?" Syaoran asked.

"Fai's older brother."

Sensing the sudden change of mood, Fujitaka gave a big smile. "You know Fai, I believe this is the second time we've met. How are you're art classes coming along?"

"Fine, thank you."

The rest of the night remained awkward. Even as they said their good byes, Fai still didn't met anyones eyes. He merely said goodbye and hurried off to his home next door.

The next day Tsubasa insisted on going to the library. He stubbornly refused the ride his father offered him, grabbing his book filled backpack and rushing off.

But that evening when he didn't come home on time worded the brown haired father. He polished his glasses on his shirt several times. He paced nervously through the house.

"Syaoran." He finally said. "I'm worried about your brother. He's always so on time. He- he... I have to go looks for him."

His father grabbed his brown jacket. His hand reaches the door knob, but never got to twist it. A phone call intervened. And for some reason Syaoran saw Ashura's cold golden eyes in his mind.

_"We havea lot of bad luck with them here."_

It was almost as if he cursed them. But the brunette knew, curses weren't real.

Two days after his father got the news he was aloud to leave the house. His father crying and weary as he did so. But there was no way he could get hit by a car on the second floor of their apartment building. He promised the distraught man.

Like most days Fai was yet again sitting on the leather sofa. Without knocking, caring, or even a greeting, he came up next to the blonde taking his normal seat.

Fai didn't say hi. He didn't make any move to comfort the boy. Because he too knew what it felt like to have a piece of him missing.

"You know, they say that twins share a soul. I think Yuui took my half with him when he felt me." Blue eyes turned to met only brown hair. "You can cry. It doesn't help much, but after you cry you forgive whatever part of yourself that you blame for what happened."

Brown eyes turned finally meeting Fai's. His girly voice spoke once again. "Promise me that you can find tat forgiveness."

Syaoran didn't nod, he didn't move. He just sat there breathing in and out. Tears threatening to fall. It wasn't his fault. It truly wasn't, but deep down he felt what Fai said. He knew that was true. A piece of him was missing and even though he knew it wasn't his fault Tsubasa had been hit, he still felt as though it had.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka couldn't handle the sadness. Everyday staying in that house, thinking Tsubasa would soon come home from the library, face smiling. After a few months he even forgot to pay attention to Syaoran. It was as if he had completely forgotten that life still went on.<p>

Syaoran's birthday passed, even that got no acknowledgement from him. He stood by the window most days, when he was home, fingers intertwined in the white fabric. Hollow eyes stared out into the distance.

After two months, Fujitaka finally said. "Syaoran, we're moving."

Syaoran looked up at his father from his cereal bowl. "I don't want to move again."

"Don't be selfish!" His father snapped. The same words his brother said when they moved to his place, it stung.

"When?"

"In a few days. I would start packing."

"Yeah. I have to do to Fai's."

"Don't be long."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He just grabbed his coat and took off. His normal spot on Fai's couch would look so lonely. Fai would probably be lonely too. The only other person who ever visited him was Kurogane. Syaoran hoped with all of is being that Fai wouldn't go back to him. All the bruises had long since healed.

"Fai!" He said walking on. Blonde hair raised off the side of the couch as news played low in the background.

"I heard." He said. "Thin walls."

"Can't I stay here?"

"No. Isn't it bad enough your father had to lose one son?"

"Then I'll come back one day."

"I'll be here. I have to wait for my father to come home too, so I guess I can wait for you."

Coining around the back of the couch taking the same spot as always, just right of the blonde, he held out his pinky. "Pinky swear."

"Syao, you're sixteen."

"Seventeen." He huffed.

That made Fai giggle more. "Okay seventeen. And you want to do a pinky swear."

"Of course."

Fai wrapped his thin pale pinky around Syaoran's slightly tanned one. "Alright. I promise to wait here, not only for my father Ashura, but for you as well."


	4. Four shades of us

_Havoc's neighbor, Depression_

_Four different shades of us._

Syaoran tapped his foot inpatiently, outside his new front door. His father, Fujitaka, and older twin brother Tsubasa piled boxes inside the hall. He watched his father slip down the stairs again, and Tsubasa folded his arms as he stood next to him.

"You could help." His brother frowned.

"No thank you. It was both of you who wanted to come here. No me, I wanted to stay by Sakura's side."

"And what? Watch her die slowly and painfully? Father help you by moving so far away."

"No. He help himself." Syaoran huffed.

"Selfish." Tsubasa snarled as he walked away to help his father.

"What do you know anyways?" Syaoran called.

From behind him came a rustling. And from the door next to his a blonde head popped out. His blue eyes went wide and a smile found it's way to his face. The top of his white short was visible. The strange guys winked at Syaoran before shutting his door again.

"Hey!" The brown haired boy walked over and knocked on the door. His tries went unanswered, as his father's head come into view over the railing.

But inside he knew he heard whispering. "Go out and have a look of yourself, Kuro-rin. We have an aborible new neighbor."

"No thank you!" The other person yelled loud enough for Syaoran to hear. "And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Shh, Kuro-puu, he'll hear you."

"I can hear you!" He yelled through the door.

"Syaoran." He's father scolded. "Don't bother the neighbors."

"But!"

"Look what you did you idiot. Go apologize." The rough voice came from behind the seventh door.

"But Kuro-tan." The more feminine voice said.

The door pulled inwards revealing a grumpy looking black haired man holding the blonde one, he had seen only moments ago, by the collar of his white turtle neck shirt. The halls were painted white, a shade darker than that of the blonde man's shirt.

"Kuro-puppy this isn't necessary. Put me down."

"Fine." The dark haired male grunted. After tossing the other out the door, he firmly shut it and the door clicked, as if it had been locked.

Syaoran watched as the blonde tried the door knob then started pounding away at the door. "Kurogane, you let me back it this minute!"

He easily gave up on hoping his friend would open the door for his the turned to a confused Syaoran. His smile never falling out of place."Hello there!"

Fujitaka walked out at that moment, giving a small smile to the lean blonde. "Hello, do you live next door?"

"Why, yes, I do."

"I apologize for my son's rude behavior. I'm am Fujitaka, and this is Syaoran."

The other smiled politely. "My name is Fai."

_Fai._ Syaoran thought. _I don't like him._

Fai shoved his face close to the brunette's, eyebrows arched. "One of your eyes is darker than the other.

Syaoran's hand flew up to his lighter right eye. His father chuckled lightly. "It would be nice if it both looked cool and didn't affect your sight."

The preteen mumbled something under his breath and looked away, while Fai straighted himself.

Tsubasa came up the steps, last box in hand. He eyed the stranger, until Fai waved at him. He gave a quick nod before moving into their new home.

"Go help Tsubasa." Syaoran's dad said nicely.

"Bye bye, Syao." Fai smiled.

As the brunette left he could still hear his father and the man next door talking.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for my son's attitude. It's that preteen angst. Although his brother Tsubasa is nothing like that."

"Oh, don't worry." Fai laughed. "I hears footsteps and thought my father might have been home."

"Oh, what does your father do?"

"He's, well, you could say he likes to negotiate peace."

At that, Syaoran stopped listening. He turned to see his brother looking at him. Foot tapping lightly against the carpeted flooring. Brown eyebrows furrowed.

"You could at least pretend to be happy."

"I don't need you to preach to me." He glared at his brother. His prefect brother, who could do no wrong.

* * *

><p>After a week, Syaoran's family finally settled in. This apartment was much different fro their last. First, he had is own room here. In the last place he had to share with Tsubasa. This place was also close to the junior high school and the high school next door. Their father would have to give them a ride to the school. Also, the apartment complex, well at least the second floor, was somewhat empty. Their were ten total apartments on the second floor. If you turned right at the staircase, their was one on each side and turning left brought you to where Syaoran lived. Only four of the ten had people living in them. Two elderly couples both right of the stairs, Fai and them. But some of the other floors, like the first one and the fourth, were packed full of people.<p>

Syaoran neatly folded the blanket up, tucking in the corners under his pillow, as he did every morning. He glanced at the picture of his cousin Sakura, on his dresser, as he pulled out his cloths. She was such a sweet person. Someone, Syaoran felt, always needed to be protected. However, when she needed him most, her time of sickness, they moved away. Everyday for a week before moving he complained. But his complaints grew fewer and fewer by each passing day in this city.

The second thing Syaoran noticed was, even in the cruddy neighborhood his father had chosen, it was still nice and peaceful. The only thing that disturbed his quiet daily life of solitude was the loud obnoxious voice of a certain blonde. But through out the week he had only hears the blonde's voice, not at all seeing the college student, as his father remarked.

With it being a Saturday, Syaoran left his room wandering down the hall to the joint kitchen and living room. His brother sat, back to the refrigerator, at the island counter, scooping spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth while watching the news.

"How old an you be? Watching the news first thing in the morning." Syaoran teased lightly.

"They say we're on the brink of war. The only thing we have going for us is our peace negotiator, he was born in that place."

"Where?" The younger twin grabbed a bowl sitting down next to the older one.

"I don't know. Somewhere north of here. I hope we don't get pulled into war."

"And if we do?"

"I hope I die before it happens." Tsubasa stated finishing off his bowl with a gulp of milk. "Did they wake you up last night?"

"Who?" Syao arched an eyebrow.

"Who? Who else? Apparently Fai and that black haired guy-"

"Kurogane." Syaoran interrupted.

"They had a big fight last night. Even woke up dad."

"That sound like a them kinda of problem." Syaoran's eyes followed his brother as he turned his head. Milk dribbling from his mouth.

"Right. They're so loud. Well, I'm headed to the library."

"Not even gunna stay till I'm do with breakfast?"

"Nope." Tsubasa smiled grabbing his bag odd the counter and slipping away.

"Jerk." Syaoran turned his head back to the TV. The report's words were a complicated array of half sarcasm and half worry. Her eyes darted nervously around as citizens cried in rage around her.

A sudden crash against the wall sent Syaoran to the floor in a jolt of surprise. He landed on his back, opening his left eyes first, rubbing his head. The noise had obviously come from Fai's apartment. By the time Syaoran got to the door he hear Fai's girly voice screaming "Get out!"

Looking through the small peephole, he saw Kurogane's scolwing face passing by his door. Hands shoved in his pockets, shirt slightly askew.

Syaoran waited a few minutes before he opened his door. His concerned eyes fell the open door, it wasn't all the way open, just a little. He could see straight into the living room. Blonde hair hung off the black leather couch.

"Fai?" He called gently.

Blonde hair shifted up till his top came visible. His blue eyes looked back at the brown haired boy. His smile was sloppy, almost fake. "Hi there Syaoran, want to stay and play for a bit?"

He gave the other a small smile. "I'm twelve, I don't play anymore."

"So, nineteen, and still play." He held up a controller. "I could use a little company."

"Couldn't we all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's it. All I have. Maybe I'll come back to Tsubasa again one day, but judging by this, not soon.<em>**

**_Disclaimer- I dun own it._**


End file.
